the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Clayton
Clayton is the main antagonist of the 1999 film Tarzan and a minor antagonist in the story Journey of the Vixen. Along with Percival McLeach, he is one of only two humans to appear on this wiki. Appearance He is a slender, muscular man with a brief mustache, brown hair with gray sides which suggests he could be balding, fair skin, thick black eyebrows and stubbles on his limbs. Clayton wears a yellow safari jacket with rolled-up sleeves and a right breast pocket, a gray tank shirt, brown wristbands, a red cravat, a brown belt with rectangular gold outlined buckle, olive knickerbockers, brown boots with low heels, and timberwolf knee-high spats with each having a pair of gold buttons on both sides in stark contrast to his literature colleague Percival McLeach who is a lot less healthier. Literature Journey of the Vixen Whilst he was the main antagonist of Tarzan, Clayton plays a more minor role in Journey of the Vixen. Here, he meets a shadowy figure who has cut a path through Bernwood Forest so he and his new found colleague Percival McLeach can enter and hunt down Lady Blue. With much overgrown vegetation struck down, the task is almost idiot proof but as Clayton prepares to shoot the vixen, she flees. But within minutes, the vixen blows her cover and Clayton becomes the first one to start a gunfight which is soon joined by McLeach. Minutes later, the men hear the voice of the forest warden and flee the forest but their target comes to realize that they won't go down without a fight and will be back. Having been briefed even further with other conspirators, the hunters try again in the night. In the night, the hunters successfully capture the vixen and raze Bernwood practically to the ground before laying siege on the security and whilst the hunters destroy the ranger's office Clayton and McLeach enter the warden's house and kill him before destroying the house itself. The trucks then prepare to rendezvous with the perpetrator in Cambridge. Or at least, with an associate of the perpetrator; An old friend of Clayton's and a vet. He and McLeach negotiate with the vet to take Lady Blue out of their hands to Magdalene College where she becomes the victim of an attempted live dissection, a terrified vixen then flees pursued by other conspirators around Cambridge University but is shot by McLeach and taken to India where Clayton intends to sell her to an Indian zoo. But the vixen escapes and causes a fire on the ship causing the conspirators to drown and the ship to sink. Eventually Clayton chases Lady Blue who tries to swim to dry land and tries to drown her but as she kicks trying to paddle, she also pushes him down. After some attempts to drown the vixen, Clayton dies after his prisoner kicks him with enough force to push him further and further into the sea and drowns. Appearances * Journey of the Vixen Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Canon Category:Villains